Expect the Unexpected
by McDm97
Summary: What happens to two 16 year old couple to find out they're going to be parents in 9 months? Well Temari and Shikamaru will have to endure their friends, school and their own parents to make it their new life of Parents! Rated M for later chaps.ShikaXTema!
1. Chapter 1

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Ch. 1**

"D-Damn it... No... This must be wrong..."

"Temari? Are you okay in there?"

I looked towards the door and where Shikamaru's voice came from.

I sat on the counter and sighed at the pregnancy test in my hands. The little pink plus sign stood out and burned into my eyelids.

"What are you going to do with yourself now..." I silently asked myself repetitive times...

Yes, I'm pregnant. How? I want to know myself... Shikamaru and I have been together for 10 months. Only 2 months ago we decided to start having sex, but every time I SWEAR we used protection. I myself have been on the pills for quite awhile now... What could have gone wrong?

I sighed again before glancing down at the test. I'm going to have to tell him... And hope to my ancestors before me that he won't leave me... I walked to the door.

"Finally, you decided to come ou~" He stopped and at stared at my face. "Why the face babe?"

"What face Shika?" I looked away.

"The one that's playing on your face right now... What's wrong?"

"Shika..." I ran into his arms and started to sob. I was afraid.

"Temari, please tell me what's wrong..."

"Before I do, will you promise you won't leave me and our soon-to-be child?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He sat on my bed and pulled me into his lap.

"You mean... You're..."

I nodded, still sobbing into his shoulder. Even he knew this was bad. We're only 16 years old, not even graduated yet and we both have to face our parents... If they knew I was pregnant, we'd be banned from each other or maybe even worse, have an abortion.

"I'm so scarred Shikamaru..."

He held me tighter against him. "Shh... I know..."

I rubbed my eyes and looked into his. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet Temari, but I won't leave you like this... Not now, not ever.

"Thank you..." I began to sob again...

"I Love You Temari"

"I love you too..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2.**

I woke up the next morning, it was Sunday. I rolled over to check the time, but Shikamaru's groan stopped me. I peeked over my shoulder to see him lying next to me, asleep. I had completely forgotten that he stayed over all night. He didn't want to leave me since I discovered my pregnancy.

I sighed and snuggled into my pillow. I was comfortable but a wave of sickness grew over me suddenly. Forcing me practically by instinct, to jump out from the bed and straight into the bathroom. I fell to my knees hard, throwing up a light coloured mush that burned my throat. Tears welded up in my eyes. I rubbed them softly and looked up to find Shikamaru in the doorway.

"You Alright?" He knelt beside me and grabbed one of my shaking hands.

"I...I don't think so..." I choked out in between pants.

"Maybe we should go see Dr. Tsunade... She might help you..."

I thought for a moment. Tsunade was a good doctor, she helped thousands. And she knew everyone here in Konoha... Even Shikamaru and my parents. Would she keep it a secret if I asked her?

"Temari?" I looked up into Shikamaru's worried eyes.

"Yeah... It might be a good idea..." He nodded, helping me of the floor. Then we walked out to get ready, to go to Konoha Hospital.

Two hours later, we were sitting inside Tsunade's office, waiting silently. I stared at the door expecting any second for Tsunade to walk through but, Shikamaru squeezed my hand he was holding, causing me to look over at him. He smiled at me and mouthed the words that everything would be okay and what looked like 'I love you'.

"Hello Temari, Shikamaru." Tsunade said as she entered the office. "What brings you both here? And... Why the long face?"

I sat in silence for a long moment, and then looked up into Tsunade's eyes. "I'm pregnant".

Tsunade took turns looking at me, Shikamaru and my belly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been pregnant?" I grew scared, Tsunade's voice seemed serious.

"I...I don't know..."

Tsunade closed her eyes again. "Well... have you been feeling the morning sickness yet?

"Yes... This morning it started..."

She opened her eyes and stared at me worryingly. "You are possibly well over a month in the pregnancy." She looked at both me and Shikamaru again "It's not too late for an abortion."

"No!" My head turned towards the second voice that spoke along with me, Shikamaru.

"Hmm... Alright. Have you told your parents yet? They could help you through this you know..."

I looked down at my feet; I didn't want to admit that I was afraid to tell my own parents but I knew eventually I would have to. "No..."

"Well you can't it forever you know, and I don't plan on being the one to break the new to them for you."

I sighed "I know..." My eyes went to my feet, along with my heart. " We're telling them tonight." My head shot up and snapped towards Shikamaru's direction.

"Good, we'll you two better be on your way, we're out of time." Tsunade smiled and showed us to the door.

Shikamaru and I nodded, as we rose from out seats and walked out the door. My eyes were glued to my feet, sweat pooled down my face. Was I nervous? Or scared... My parents would be heartbroken if I told them...

"We're going to have to face them sooner or later... Want me to bring my parents over to your place?"

I nodded, eyes still frozen on my feet, I couldn't feel my pulse in my chest but I could hear it beating in my ears.

_ I really don't want to do this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

We drove in silence. I stared out my window and watched as got closer to my house. We were going to tell our parents. The plan was; drop me off to clean myself up a bit, tell my parents about Shikamaru and his parents coming over for a get together. Then, Shikamaru and I break the news. Again, I did not want to do this.

We parked outside my house, I turned to Shikamaru nervously. "I...I don't think i can do this..."

"Don't worry Temari, I'm with you and we can do this _Together"._ He held my hands. Together. That made my heart return to my chest a bit more than before.

I got out of the car and walked towards my house. I walked through the door and looked around. My mom was in the kitchen doing our daily dishes; my dad lounged lazily on the sofa, watching Konoha 9 News. I walked up to my room and into the bathroom. Quickly taking a shower with my mind on what possibly might happen. I shook it off. Within minutes, my hair was dried and I was dressed. I made my way to the door and to the kitchen.

"Mom, Shikamaru is bringing over his parents for a... A little get together!"

"Oh sounds great, what time will they be here?" The knock at the door answered her question.

I ran to the door. Opening it, I was greeted by Shikamaru's comforting smile and his parents. They made their way inside, socializing with my parents. I stood next to Shikamaru; he put his arm around my waist and showed me the way to our little crowd. Shikamaru called for their attention.

"Excuse me, but Temari and I have some...News." He looked at me and smiled. We locked eyes for a long, silent, moment. Shikamaru's mom cut through that silence.

"Well...What is it?" My eyes glanced around the room, into each one of their eyes, stopping at Shikamaru's.

I Sighed. "I'm...I'm pregnant" I shut my eyes tightly, afraid to see their faces.

For a long moment, stared into the darkness of my eyelids. I noticed that I never heard anyone's screams or sobs. I opened my eyes slowly, my mom stared at her feet, my dad stared at me and Shikamaru worryingly, and Shikamaru's parents sighed.

"Did you ever hear of condoms?" It was Shikamaru's dad, mine chuckled. My mom slapped my dad's chest, signalling that it wasn't funny to her.

"Temari, I'm disappointed in you" She then turned her gaze to Shikamaru. "And you, I'm disappointed in you for doing this to my daughter!"

I sighed and my eyes fell to the floor. Of course my mom had to be the only person to be mad.

Time passed, my mom ended up walking to my room filled with rage and packed my things. She was very disappointed in me, I asked for her to give the chance for me to explain myself but she ignored me and kicked me out the door. Thankfully, Shikamaru's parents offered to take me in for awhile. Cleary, Shikamaru and I needed a new plan.


End file.
